Chlorine
by audio-killer
Summary: Rukia's body forces her to do what she could not. Lemon [IchXRuk]Now continuing due to reader requests.
1. Chlorine

_Do now own _and all dat. Blah, blah, blah. I just like picturing Ichigo and Rukia releasing their feelings for eachother... And having hot sex- but who doesn't?

* * *

Rukia sat in her closet with her arms around her legs and her head rested on her knees. She felt the warmth of her gigai through her clothes; this was impossible. Her surrogate body wasn't real. It shouldn't have created heat. But somehow it was. There were other changes as well. Her hair had began to grow and so had her nails. And even her breasts were getting bigger. The stolen bra that was previously a little too roomy for her was now a more snug around her chest. The only explaination was her gigai had begun to adapt to her.

After remaining in the faux body for too long, her spirit energy had given it life. It was living just as a real human body was. Something like this had never happened to a soul reaver before. It was probably because she had been in one of the bodies longer than anyone else. They were meant to be temporary vesels in the human world. But here she was, spending months in one.

There were other changes as well. She noticed that she had body oders. Maybe twice a week she would sneak out of her closet and take a shower. It was a peculiar sensation and she liked it enough for it to not be much of a hastle. But it was the other changes that worried her. She was realy turning into a teenage girl. She even had a period. This is what shook her the most. She worried when she found blood on her one morning. And the feelings that came with it were unbareable. Rukia had missed whole days of school, spending them crying for her pathetic self in some guy's closet.

"_Who am I fooling!?" _she'd cry. "_Why do I even try? I hate this place- I hate every one here!"_

And the next day, all would return to near-normal; her wondering what was happening to her and why she had said and felt those things. And then there had been the dreams.

Many a night, she woke up expecting the orange haired boy to be laying next to her. _Just a dream_, she would think with remorse. The dreams of Ichigo seemed so real and gav her such an intense physical sensation that she longed for it in the waking world. She would sit in the closet late at night when she couldn't return to sleep and think, What if...? just as she was now.

There was a heat in her abdomen as she thought of joining Ichigo in his bed. What would they do when morning came? Countinue on as if it hadn't happened? Or form a relationship? How much longer could she go on like this, thinking these things every night? Wondering how great it would be to step out of the closet and wondering how bad she would feel if she didn't.

Rukia released her legs and crawled to the door. When she slid it aside, she saw Ichigo, asleep and peacefuly silouetted by the moonlight. He looked so handsome in his sleep, his everyday scowl gone until sunrise. She got up and quietly walked to his bed.

"Please," she whispered to the moon. "A sign. Just... Someone give me a-"

A shooting star pierced the night sky. It looked as if it shot straight through the moon; Into one side and out of the other. She let her mouth droop in amazement. _That was it, _she thought. _That was my sign that this is right_.

She looked down at Ichigo and smiled. Rukia had faced soul-eating hallows, demented spirits, and other things that humans could never imagine in their worst nightmares. She was half a mellinia old and had studied at the soul society for as long as she cared to remember. And yet, she had been taught nothing about love. But Ichigo, a simple human, would teach her.

Quickly, before she could stop herself, she bent down to kiss the sleeping boy's lips. She put a hand on his forehead and a hand on his chest. With a slow and silent '_Pfwauk_!' there lips sepperated and she found herself looking down at his closed eyelids.

_That's it?,_ she thought. She liked the feeling of what she had just done but didn't like how fast it had ended. And it felt as though she had just kissed a statue.

"Ichigo," she whispered, shaking him gently with is left hand. "Wake up."

The boy stirred under her hand and gave a groan of protest. Then he rolled onto his side, facing away from her. He was still asleep.

The raven haired soul reaver looked down at Ichigo, then back to her closet. _Which will it be_? she asked herself. _Go through with this or run away like a scared child and cry? Am I making a mistake._

_No..._

She grasped the boy's shoulder again and, this time with more force, puled him towards her until he was once again on his back. "Ichigo," she spoke louder. "Wake. Up." Then, surprising herself, grasped his blanket and jerked it off of him. It landed on the floor at the edge of the room.

Ichigo had actually had a hold on his covers as he slept. When they were pulled from his grip him he was jostled awake. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the girl standing above him. "Rukia," he said groggily, sitting up. "What is it?" He whiped the sleep from his eyes and countinued, "A hollow?"

Rukia screwed up her face in annoyance. "Is that what you think of any time you see me?" she asked, letting her annoyance into her voice.

"Well..." The boy said hesitantly.

Rukia smiled. So maybe he thought about her in different ways than she thought. Baybe there actually was hope for them.

"What _do _you want?" he said. He looked to the floor to see his blanket on the other side of the room. When he looked back at the girl next to his bed, she was reaching for him.

Rukia put a hand to his chest and pushed him back down. Ichigo seemed to resist for only a moment before finally falling under her hand. She said, "I want you..." then kissed him again just as she had before. But this time, he was awake and staring up with shock into her eyes. When she pulled away again she sighed, "...Ichigo...

He sat up again, shivering as her hand slid down his chest, and tried to find words. Ichigo's surpise grew almost as fast as the red on his face as the girl climbed on top of him. She settled herself on his lap with one legs on each side of him. Then she used both hands and pushed Ichigo back down onto his back.

"Rukia," he stammered. "Wha-?"

She put a finger to his lips and whispered in his ear a soft, "Sshhh...No more words Ichigo."

Rukia reached up and fumbled with the buttons on her night shirt. After proving to be harder to do in the dark than she thought, _The hell with it_! she thought._ It's not mine, anyway_! Then she ripped it off, hearing the sounds of loose buttons bouncing all over the boy's room. She was breathing hard and felt her heart race. Beneath her hands, she felt Ichigo's heart speed up to meet her's.

She felt him swell beneath her and became extremely excited. She felt dareing, like she could do anything. Rukia took Ichigo's hands and put them to her bare breasts. This time, he went without struggle. He gently groped and felt her and ran his thumb's over her nipples. And while the horny teenager had himself occupied, she was untying the not on his pajama buttoms.

Then as Rukia backed away up unto her knees, Ichigo reluctantly let go of her. She pulled his pants down far enough to expose his swollen member. When she saw it in the moonlight, she almost gasped.

It was magnificant- she had never seen anything like it before._ I did that_, she thought with pride. _The is how much he wants me_.

Ichigo only gave her a moment to admire him before reaching up and grasping the waist of her pajama buttoms. She didn't stop and had no intention to as he pulled her pants down to her mid hips. Then she awkwardy sat accross his legs and kicked at them, trying to get them off. They wouldn't come off without a struggle, as soon, Ichigo had to help her. He reached out and pulled the stubborn pants off, unsheathing her bare legs. There were a few nervous laughs exchanged between them. But soon it was all serious again.

She spun around and sat on his swollen pice, pushing it down intil it was paralell to his body. It felt warm between her legs. Soft on the outside, yet hard inside. But when she she moved slightly, it felt kind of muffeled. Then she remembered. She still had panties on.

She groaned to herself. All of her patience had run out. She didn't have the will to get up and take them off, only to make love to Ichigo. She looked down at him for guidance. Lukily, he seemed to understand her predicimate. He sat up and reached behind her. Then, reaching under her, pulled her panties aside.

Rukia shivered when she felt her perfect, wet, warm, spot become exposed to the cool air. _Way to save the day, Ichigo, _She thouhgt. Then his put his other hand behind her and grasped her behind. He looked up into her eyes, seeking permision.

Rukia put her forehead to his. "I love you, Ichigo," she mouthed. It wasn't a whisper. Only a movement of the lips. She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not. She just felt like saying it the way it is.

Ichigo saw her lips move _I love you._ He leaned up and kissed her. This time, when their lips met, Rukia let her mouth seplore his further. Their tongues became entwined and she could taste him. He tasted of sleep and peppermint toothpast. _This is what Ichigo tastes like_, she thought. Then lowered her onto him.

At first, when Rukia felt some resistance, she began to worry. And her worry was turned into fear as a sharp pain was sent through her. She whimpered in pain and leaned forward into his arms. As Ichigo broke through her virginity and entered her with his full length, he held her back, unmoving.

They stayed that way for a long time. Neither of them knew how long it was. But after enough time had passed for Rukia's pain to dissapear she loosened her grip on the boy in her arms. He took the movement as she had ment it and gasped her hips.

After a moment, he lifted her up a little and let her fall back down. They gasped together at the new sensation that jolted through them. He lifted her again and they felt the same pleassure. After taking it a little too gently, Rukia decided to turn the heat up a bit.

Grasping his arms, she used her legs and pushed her self up higher, bringing him almost all the way out of her, then down again. Ichigo took the hint and began to work harder. Ther faster they went, the better it felt. So they went faster.

The only sounds were their uncountrolable gasps as the orange haired boy and the raven haird girl made love. Though the night was cool, their skin was soon covered in sweat. Rukia's hair became disheveled, making more and more bangs covering her face, and they both began to feel very tired. The only thing they wanted more than sleep was eachother.

Ichigo came first. He exploded inside of her with a gasp of pent up breath. Almost all of his energy was spent but he still had enough to continue moving Rukia up and down on himself. He wasn't the smartest guy in school, but he knew enough to be able to tell that the girl in his lap haddn't finished. But she was close.

Assisting her as she pushed herself up and down, Ichigo picked her up and pushed her down. Harder and harder he went until her orgasm came. She let her full weightt fall down on him for the last time and burried her face in his neck. Had she not, her cry of ecstacy would have awoken the whole house. But it made it no farther than the boundries of his room.

She wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and laid down with her on his chest, him still inside of her. They were still breathing hard as they lay still on the bed. Both of them were tired and let sleep take them. Ichigo fell asleep first. And just before exhaustion took Rukia, she whispered one more time, "_I love you, Ichigo."_

_I love you...

* * *

_

Ichigo had had dreams like this before, but nothing that was so real! He could remember every detail of it like it had actually happen. And he couldn't tell if he was just imagining it or if his body was realy as sore as it felt. When he got up, the boy honestly expected Rukia to be there next to him. But when he woke for school and looked to his side, he found that he was the only person in his bed. Rukia's stolen clothes weren't on the floor and buttons didn't splay the room. And upon inspecting the closet, Ichigo found Rukia gone already.

Just before Ichigo enter the living room, he stopped short and stooped. Then he scootched foward. His dad's foot flew over him, just where is head would have been had he not been expecting his father's daily attacks on him.

"Excellent!" his father shouted, then grabbed him in a neck lock. Ichigo struggled, thrusting his elbows behind him, trying to find a gut. But his father evaded him.

"You had a girl over last night, didn't you!?" his dad yelled in his ear.

"_What are you talking about_?" Ichigo choked out.

"I heard a lot of noises coming from your room last night, Ichigo. How could you have slept with a girl and not let your dear old dad have a go?" He kicked the back of his son's knees, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I-" Ichigo stammered. "I just had a bad dream- That's all!"

"Well," his dad said, pushing him down. "It was either a really bad dream or a really good dream. Which was it, my son?"

"None of your bussiness!" he yelled. Ichigo thrust his elbow back into his father, this time finding purchase and knocking the breath out of him. His dad fell to the floor and wheezed, "Good one, son." Ichigo didn't hear him. He was alread out of the door.

When he took his seat next to Rukia, Ichigo felt nervous. He hadn't planned anything up to this point. What was he supposed to say? _Did you have sex with me last night? _Hell no! She would kill him. He had no doubt that he wouldn't live past today. Ichigoe looked at her from the corner of his eye. She seemed as normal as she could get. If they really had made love last night, wouldn't she be nervous too?

"Uuh... Rukia?" he said.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hi there, classmate!" she chirpped sweetly. "Do you need a little help with your homework?" She was pulling her innocent school girl act again. Ichigo smiled. There was no way it had happened. Rukia was too stable for that kind of thing. It must have only been a dream. Nothing more.

"Nothing," he said. He turned away and began to converse with is classemates.

Rukia turned her head away and hid her face in her hand, pretending to simply be holding her head up. She looked at the wall with melancholy._ Some day, Ichigo_, she thought, _I'll tell you how I feel. And some day you'll know what really happened last night. All I need is some time. That's all I want from you now. That... and your love..._

Shwew! This one took me a few hours. I came up with it and started as soon as I got home. Why did I name it Chlorine? I don't know. I just wanted to. Hey, look! It's five o'clock in the morning! I'm going to sleep. And while I wrangle me up some Zs, R&R. Thanks.


	2. Acid

Wow. I am very surprised at the responses for the first chapter. I really didn't expect so much support. And now that I look back, I notice that there were a lot of grmatical errors in it. For this, I am sorry. Thank's a lot to everyone who liked it and reviewed. I am told that I should..."Undo" I suppose is the only word- the completion of this fic and add more chapters onto it. And my answer to this request is: **I will do this. **But keep in mind that I only planned out the first chapter without even thinking of continuing it. It just jumped into my head: Gotta' make Ichigo and Rukia make sweet love and finally display their feelings for eachother. With this knowledge, I hope you go easy on me if the next chapters aren't as good. But I will do my best! It is for teh fans!...And so I can think of more naughty images of Rukia... Ripping of her shirt... And the buttons fly off... What? Who're _you_!? She's _mine_! Back away! She's mine, I tell ya- _All mine_!

* * *

_The Incident..._

Yes... That's what she was thinking of it as. Instead of a time, or a place, or an..._Extremely_ hot happening... She would refer to it as The Incident. And ever since The Incident, Rukia could think of nothing else.

She was being changed into a real teenage girl against her will. He own body had turned against her as if in a cruel joke. And it was working. She had so much to worry about and a lot more to think of. And now that she thought about it, the reason she couldn't just forget about it was because she had pretty much... How else would one describe it? _Lost her virginity_

But Rukia didn't really know how to react to this. It had never happened to her before. Looking around her in the classroom, she wondered how she could tell if any of the other girls had lost their virginity? What would they be like? How would _they _act? Or the boys for that matter? Would they bottle it up and keep cool about it? Or flaunt it in every one of their friends' faces?

_Guess what! _he might say._ Me and Rukia...? Oh yeah._

The soul reaver's face reddened a little at the thought. If Ichigo ever did something as stupid as that...

_Argh! It would be straight to the soul society for him! And not the easy way. I'd kill him! I may only be in the weak body of normal, skrawny teenage girl, but I'd find a way!_

_But..._ At the same time, Rukia wondered what it would have been like to have a guy- Ichigo -flaunt _her_. To show her off in front of the other guys. Not as a trouphy, per say... But with pride.

_Yep, _He would say. _This is my girlfriend, Rukia. And I love her! She's the best girl in the city- No, the world! No, the universe!! Have we taken _that_ step in our relationship? Well... I guess that'll just have to be left up to you guys to ponder... _

She sighed. Ichigo and his friends were seated to her left. She had her chin rested in the palm of her hand and could not see them. But they had her full attention;

"Hey, Ichigo," she heard Mizuiro say. "You alright?"

"U-uh. Huh?" Ichigo stammered. "W-what do you mean?"

"You just look a little distracted, that's all. I mean, a little more than usual. And a little flustered too."

"No. I'm just, uh... Just thinking."

Rukia smiled a little when she heard him say this. _What could you possibly be thinking about, Ichigo?_

"..._About?_"

"Nothing..."

"_Ooooh..._C'mon, Ichigo, Ole pal. What's on your mind."

"You can tell us," Keigo said.

Rukia heard a sigh, and after a moment, Ichigo said, "Well, you see..."

Then she stiffened. _What are you_ doing_, Ichigo_? _Don't be stupid..._

"You see... I had this dream..."

_Crap!_

Rukia was about to jump into action and stop Ichigo from blurting out his dream when the bell rang. Everyone got up around her and exited the classroom. Then, over the sounds of chatter and laugther, she heard someone call her name.

It was Ichigo. "Are you coming?" he asked? He was leaning halfway into the classroom. He still had the same look as impasiveness, and the same scowl, but they both seemed... different somehow. Like he was looking at other than as a soul reaver. But how he was looking at her, Rukia couldn't decifer.

When she got up, she felt the same ache between her legs as she had when she sat down and blushed. Her sexually unexperienced body had taken quite a beating the previous night and she still felt the throbbing pain of... Ichigo's _intrusion_. But she didn't know if she liked it or not. It was only a dull ache; It would soon go away and wouldn't have to be worried over. But it also reminded her that Ichigo still didn't know.

"Coming?" he asked innocently.

"Hopefully not again any time soon," she muttered.

"Whad'ja say?"

"I said, Hopefully we can get some food!"

* * *

So here's another chapter for you. I know it was short... _very _short. But The next one'll be longer. I have it planned out a little, but I just thought this would be a good place for a chapter to end. I hope this'll hold you over for a few days. Until next time, review. Think of Tinkerbell. Clap your hands and she gets stronger. Give me reviews and I get stronger.

Also; I'm gonna' say that Rukia isn't pregnant. I know they had sex without protection, but I'm gonna call it one of those _One-in-ten _shots in which she might not have gotten pregnant. In this case she didn't.


End file.
